


BAD TEACHER

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge words are obstreperous and wiggle. Obstreperous? Really? Well, it did bring me a drabble with an unclothed Sam, so we're good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAD TEACHER

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

Sam struggled wildly against the ropes as the emaciated figure stalked toward him.

The creature smiled down at him, enjoying the sight of his latest victim's naked flesh wiggling frantically on the bed.

"Struggle all you want, little one," it said in a hollow voice. "I have ways to deal with obstreperous childr - !"

A blade sliced through the monster's neck. Its head flew to the corner of the room, smacking into the wall with a thud.

In the next instant, Dean appeared above Sam, a wide grin on his blood-stained face.

"Ha! Guess I showed him somethin' freaking obstreperous!"


End file.
